ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hanzagiran
was a choju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in episode 47. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Limestone cave History Ultraman Ace Hanzagiran was a choju that was being manipulated by an old man who had become bitter towards his village for being disrespectful to the environment. In retailiation, the old man crafted a flute that was used to transform the tiny salamander that was Hanzagiran into the towering monster it was, where it attacked the village, much to the sadness of the old man's daughter. Once TAC came onto the scene, they retaliated with their weapons, but Hanzagiran's armor proved their efforts futile as Hanzagiran then sprayed at them with his acid. Luckily, the acid did not harm TAC's vehicles that much, but TAC was still forced down to continue their assult. During the battle the old man and his flute were destroyed by Hanzagiran's Acid, leaving Hanzagiran rampaging and out of control. Suddenly just as Hanzagiran was about to attack the old man's daughter, Ultraman Ace arrived to back the monster. After a relatively short battle, and Ace realizing that Hanzagiran could be tamed, Ace used the Ace Barrier to revert Hanzagiran back into a Salamander form, ending his threat. Trivia * Hanzagiran's costume is a modified Zaigon costume. *Hanzagiran's back spikes would be used to create the monster, Tyrant, even though he never died, most likely because like Ron his Choju form was destroyed. *Hanzagiran's roar is the same as Capsule Monster Windam. *Ironically, Giant Salamander's are prohibited for use as pets in Japan. *Hanzagiran is one of the monsters that doesn't make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *His appearence in Ultraman Ace was referenced by Ultraman Taro as the monster that makes up Tyrant's back spikes in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 12. Ultraman Ginga Hanzagiran was a combatant of the Dark Spark War who fought valiantly until it was turnd into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. He was first seen in the special as a Spark Doll. Hikaru Raido and his friend Chigusa Kuno found it deep in a nearby forest on a path thanks to the Ginga Spark. Alien Icarus then stole the Spark Doll from Misuzu Isurugi, then, along with Red King, King Crab, Bemstar, Barabas, and Seagoras, Alien Icarus dark lived Hanzagiran and himself to form Tyrant. After Tyrant was defeated by Hikaru as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya Ichijouji inside Jean-nine, all of the monsters, including Hanzagiran, were turned back into Spark Dolls and were then collected by Hikaru and his friends. In episode 7 of Ultraman Ginga, Hanzagiran along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Trivia *In the special, Ginga the Live! Hanzagiran appears along with the many other Tyrant monsters (except Alien Icarus) to help host along with Gomora and Alien Godola. *Also in the special Hanzagiran is the only one that just says his name insted of actual language, similar to Dada. Powers and Weapons *Acid Spray: Hanzagiran can spray a white-foamy acid from his mouth that can melt rocks and humans. However, it is not strong enough to harm metal. *Thick Armor: Hanzagiran's body armor are tough enough to withstand physical attacks and most firepower. *Transformation: With the help of a whistle, Hanzagiran can transform to and from his giant form into a tiny salamander. Spark Doll Hanzagiran became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark Doll was found by Alien Icarus and used to re-create the the kaiju Tyrant. Toy Release Infomation Hanzagiran was released in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. He has 4 points of articulation and has a accurate paint job despite his horns not really being yellow on all sides. He stands at 5in tall and is # 31 in the series. mw76qYflc5UGvbYmGdEqHrQ.jpg|Hanzagiran Spark Doll Hanzagiran figure.jpg|A Marmit Hanzagiran Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Template Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Tyrant's Body Part Category:New Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju